


Always and Forever

by YoureWelcomeBabey



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alpha!Reader, Chastity Belts, Come Eating, F/M, Heats, Knotting, Love, Omega!Guy, Smut, Sub!Guy, Woman on Top, a/b/o dynamics, bonding bites, cis female reader, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureWelcomeBabey/pseuds/YoureWelcomeBabey
Summary: Guy's going into his heat, reader is there to make it easier.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> ok well it's mod A here and i love abo so here we go!
> 
> not to get too into it but i imagine like... when an alpha has a vagina their equivalent of a knot is their whole down there tightens around whatever inside them locking it in place. anyway enough with the details on with the smut

The scent of him hits you the second you get in the door. You shake off your coat and head into the bedroom, wanting to see what sort of state he’ll be in, expecting the worst – you’ve been bonded to him for long enough to know how his moods are.

The fire is low in the bedroom. It’s getting into winter now but you can see immediately how close Guy is to his heat. There’s a fine sheen of sweat all over his flushed skin and he’s breathing heavily. Whatever cold there is in the room, there’s no way he’s feeling it in this state.

He’s on the bed where you left him this morning, almost completely naked. His hips are thrusting ineffectually into the pillow he has between his thighs, any friction he’s hoping for stopped by the chastity belt chained on him.

The belt whose key you have sitting on a chain around your neck.

He looks up at you and makes a little noise, somewhere between desperate and petulant before demanding, “What took you so long?”

Dear God, he can be such a _brat._

You saunter over to him, taking your sweet time, making him wait even longer to feel your touch on his skin.

“Now now,” you chide him, gently, “is that any way to speak to your Alpha? You’d best be glad I didn’t tie your hands, too.”

You’ve done that before. Left him strapped to the bedframe with no hope of escape, come back to find him sobbing and thrusting up into nothing because he was so desperate for release. He clearly remembers this too because you can see a blush spread over his beautiful cheekbones. He growls low in his throat but there’s no aggression in it - in a few minutes he’ll be putty in your hands.

“It wouldn’t matter. I can’t feel anything with this contraption on anyway.”

“It’s for your own good, my love. I wouldn’t want anyone to take advantage of such a pretty Omega while I was away.”

The claiming bite on his neck lets you know nobody would dare to do that anyway. Guy is yours, spiritually and biologically. But you like to put the belt on him when go out too just because of how pretty he looks in it.

You’re close enough to the bed now that he lets go of the pillow and crawls over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and nuzzling into your stomach. He takes a deep breath to try and calm himself with the scent of you. Lovingly you pull your hands through his thick black locks and caress his face.

“Only you,” he murmurs into your dress, “nobody but you.”

You slowly lift the key from round your neck and dangle its chain from a finger. Guy goes wide-eyed at it, the promise of freedom so close.

“Do you want me to take it off?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, please. Ma’am.”

“Ah, good boy,” you breathe, a soft hand on his collarbone giving a shove to make him fall backwards. He watches you with wide, adoring eyes as you slowly trail the key across his chest, down his stomach. Your hand stills at the belt and, agonisingly slowly, you push it into the lock and turn. Guy throws his head back with relief as the belt comes undone around him. You carefully manoeuvre it off of him, laying it to rest on your side table – you never like to have it _too_ far from reach, just in case he threatens to be huffy again.

His cock springs up, hard and red, leaking from the tip and making a small pool of precome. You tut fondly as you take him in your hand. He groans lowly. A couple of pumps over soft, silky, slick skin means he doesn’t last long, his first orgasm overtaking him as he spills all over his tensed stomach. He stays hard, of course – this close to his heat there’s no way one will be enough to satiate him, but it’s enough to tide him over for a little, for now.

“Oh dear,” you sigh in mock-disappointment, making a line through the come decorating his stomach, “you’ve made such a mess of yourself.”

You gather up his spend on your fore- and middle-fingers before bringing them up to his mouth. His lips are soft and pliable while he’s recovering from his first round and it’s easy enough to push them inside. With a whine he cleans himself off of you, his tongue wrapping round your proffered digits, too needy to do anything but obey you.

“You’re so good for me,” you whisper, bending over to kiss at the nape of his neck. He whines again and ruts his hips upwards. “Tell me what you need.”

He answers with only a little desperate noise. Annoyed, you turn on your Alpha voice, that tone that means he’ll answer any question you give, do anything you ask.

_“Tell me what you need, Omega.”_

His breath hitches in his throat and he furrows his eyes closed.

“You,” he manages, reedy.

You throw off your undergarments, stepping out of them and leaving them on the floor before you straddle his hips. He sighs at the feeling of his cock brushing your folds. You grin as you see his Adam’s apple bob in his neck as he swallows thickly.

“Is this what you want, hmm?”

“Inside…” he chokes out, “please… let me inside you…”

Later in his heat you’ll tease him for longer, see how close you can get him to the edge without tipping. But for now you’re willing to be a benevolent Alpha and give him what he needs.

You reach under your skirts and angle him up into you, sinking down on his shaft until he’s fully inside. You grin as you see him try not to come then and there; all he can do is whisper your name and ‘thank you’ over and over, strung together like a little hymn.

The long line of his neck is exposed as he throws his head back when you start moving. You lower your lips to it and kiss him all over, riding him slowly. You let your mouth trace over the scar of your teeth on the place between his neck and his shoulder, the reminder that he’s your Omega, he belongs to _you_.

Every tip forwards of your hips gets him to rub that sweet spot at the front of you, the friction of the hair at the base of his cock pressing against your clit. You grind down on him to get an even better feel up against his pelvis bone and sigh dreamily at the feeling. Guy reaches up and paws desperately at you, wordless, and sensing what he wants you pin both of his wrists down to the mattress, putting your whole weight down to keep them there.

“Do you want to let go, sweetheart? Do you want to come with my knot around you?” you whisper, lips ghosting the shell of his ear. His whine is almost a sob as he nods, and you can feel your own climax about to crescendo.

“ _Then come_ ,” you tell him in your Alpha voice, biting down on his neck hard enough to draw blood.

With a couple more bucks of your hips you feel yourself tip over the edge, your orgasm pulsing up from your cunt to echo around every vein in your body. Guy moans as he lets go, releasing inside you – his hips giving minute little thrusts upwards as he empties himself into your slickness. You feel yourself tighten around him, locking him in place and making sure not one drop of his seed will drip free from inside you.

You collapse on his chest, tracing patterns over the plains of his pectorals. He breathes heavily underneath you, rocking you slowly up and down. Carefully you peel yourself off of him, skin coming unstuck from sweaty skin, and caress his face in your hand tenderly. He looks at you as if you hung the stars from heavy-lidded eyes.

“Are you alright?” you ask, gently.

“Better for having you here,” he sighs, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. You kiss his chest and smile at the sigh of contentment he gives. You hear him stifle a yawn.

“Sleep, my love,” you tell him, “your heat will start proper soon. You need to rest.”

“And you’ll take care of me?” he asks, sleepily, the tender edge of Omega creeping into his voice.

“Always and forever.”


End file.
